


Shoot for the moon (you'll land amongst the stars)

by not_a_total_basket_case



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emori Appreciation Week, F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Missing Scene, Sharing a Bed, The 100 Ladies Appreciation Week, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_total_basket_case/pseuds/not_a_total_basket_case
Summary: A series of spacekru drabbles. Nothing but positivity forall of themhere....iv) Missing scene - Raven talks with Emori after breaking up with Murphyv) The key is - zaven babysittingvi) To guide these lives we see - Raven + found familyvii) To the miracle of the sea - Luna + survival head canonviii) Ohana - modern au spacekru sisters





	1. Salty

**Author's Note:**

> I got prompted memori fluff and this is what happened!

Emori is literally never awake before John. They’ve been together for six years and this is the first time she’s been out of bed and in the kitchen and making coffee before he’s woken up. It’s a miracle really. She should post about it on Twitter. Raven at least would find it funny.

She pours her own cup as she thinks fondly of the night before, which is probably the reason John is still asleep. He had drunk more than his fair share of alcohol last night, competing with Bellamy, Raven and Echo to see who could stomach more of Monty’s terrible moonshine. She, Harper, Clarke and Monty had stayed out of it, drinking the wine Harper had brought with her. 

They’d ended up playing monopoly which is a bad idea always, especially when they’re all drinking. Even more so when they were playing what had affectionately been dubbed  _ delinquent rules _ and involves two boards, a bartering system and a shot on free parking. Emori still doesn’t understand the rules but at least now she’s positive no one actually does.

_ “You’re just salty you owe me a thousand dollars,”  _ John had teased her as she tried to argue one of their more ridiculous rules with him until Bellamy stepped in. He’s a traitor now, as far as she’s concerned. He’d sided with John and effectively lost her the game. She’s too competitive to forgive something like that. 

The idea hits her when she’s adding half a teaspoon of sugar to her coffee. She really was  _ salty _ last night and she can prove it. She’s definitely about to start a prank war.  

She tips the entire contents of the sugar bowl into one of their takeaway containers and replaces it with the bag of cooking salt John has bought the week before. She will never understand the difference between cooking salt and rock salt, but for once she’s glad her boyfriend is a chef and brings his fancy cooking home. 

She’s on her second, slightly bitter coffee (she doesn’t want to risk digging the sugar out from the back of the pantry and getting caught), by the time she finally hears stirring in the bedroom. She carefully schools her face into a neutral expression when John stumbles into the kitchen and goes straight for the coffee machine.

“I’m so glad you made this,” he says, emptying the pot into his mug and reaching for the sugar bowl. She cringes as he adds three spoonfuls because even if it wasn’t salt that would be disgusting. 

“Enough sugar, babe?” Emori laughs, as he drops into the chair beside her. 

“I like my coffee, like I like my girl,” he begins, bringing the mug to his lips. For a second, she feels bad because he was definitely about to say  _ sweet. _ But then his face changes as he realises what she’s done and she can’t help the giggle that escapes her lips. She’s positive he’s going to spit it out. 

But he doesn’t. Instead he locks eyes with her, hardens his gaze and tips the mug back further. She stares in horror, as he finishes the mug and slams it down on the table, hard enough that she has to glance down to make sure that it didn’t crack.

“Salty,” he says, “I like my girls salty.” 

Emori can’t help the grin on her face because of course he’s too stubborn to stop drinking his disgusting, salt filled coffee and  _ of course  _ he doesn’t falter in his sarcastic response. It’s just so John Murphy and she loves him. 

She leans across the table to kiss him gently, an apology and an I love you in one. John kisses her back, a little too much for the kiss she was going for but who is she to complain? Then she realises what he’s doing and pulls away so fast she’s sure her neck is going to hurt. Salty coffee is officially her least favourite flavour ever. 

“Real salty,” he grins. 


	2. Bed's too big without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "you can have the bed, I'll sleep on the couch," but not because Murphy would never offer up his good bed when there is a perfectly good couch available.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bae [@totallynotashieldagent](http://totallynotashieldagent.tumblr.com/) and I were talking about our favourite fanfic tropes and how we could change them because they're all too sweet for our favourite snarky couples. So this is my memori take on the prompt, "you can have the bed, I'll sleep on the couch."
> 
> Edited but not really?

Emori doesn’t really have another choice. It’s below freezing, the heating in her apartment is out and her landlord can’t fix it until next week and all her other friends are out of town until at least the twenty-eighth. She can’t stay at her place. John is really her only option. 

So she takes a deep breath, hitches her backpack higher on her shoulder and brings her fist to the door to knock. She and John are tentative friends. She’s new to the group and John hadn’t been the most welcoming and the most snarky and she honestly can’t tell if he likes her. She knows she likes him, probably more than she should considering she doesn’t even know where she stands with him.

The surprise is evident on his face when he opens the door, even more so when she notices her overstuffed backpack. It’s pretty clear she needs a place to stay.

“The heating in my apartment is out,” she says, brushing snow out of her hair for dramatic effect. “Can I crash here for a few nights?”

“Sure,” John says, stepping aside and letting her in. It’s substantially warmer when she gets inside and she knows she made the right choice. There is no way she could have stayed in her apartment with no heating for a week. “I’m assuming everyone else is out of town?”

Emori tells him where all their friends are, not even surprised he doesn’t remember being told everyone’s holiday plans. She glosses over the fact that she’d have wanted to stay with her regardless because it’s irrelevant. 

“I was just going to spend the week watching movies,” he tells her when she’s finished and they’re both settled on the couch, her bag and jacket pushed the side of his small living room. “But you’re welcome to join me.”

Emori can’t help the smile on her face as she settles on the couch. She’s never spent time alone with John and while she’s always wanted to, she’s never had the chance. Now she’s going to be staying with him for almost a week. 

They watch Mythbusters because it’s what John was watching before she arrived. They argue over the best way to test the theories and she laughs at his reasoning because he’s literally got no idea what he’s saying. 

“Can we get pizza?” Emori asks when she realises how late it is. The last thing she feels like doing is cooking and she’s positive he feels the same way.

“What are you?” John teases, shoving her a little as he stands up. He pulls her to her feet and leads the way into his small kitchen. She can’t keep the surprise off her face as he pulls out the ingredients and she realises he’s going to make pizza from scratch. She’d have never guessed he could cook. 

“We’re not going to  _ order _ pizza,” he says, with a roll of his eyes as he shows her how to combine the ingredients. Or he tries to, she’s easily distracted and can’t help but throw a small handful of flour at him with his back is turned. 

“Watch yourself,” he warns when he turns around. There is a glint in his eyes and she knows she started something. But nothing happens and she relaxes, watching as he throws the dough around until it looks like a pizza. He gets her to help him add the toppings, chastising her for not liking pineapple on pizza but only putting it on one half. She thinks she’s safe as she watches him put the tray in the oven and turn to face her. 

But then she notices the small handful of dough clutched in his fist. She’s slow to move but quick enough that he misses her face and wipes it on her shoulder instead. She reaches blindly behind her for another handful of flour and manages to throw that before he’s coming at her again, this time with a handful of tomato paste. She ducks away, but he still succeeds in wiping it down her face. She grabs his shirt with one hand and uses the other to scoop it off her cheek.

“Don’t,” he warns, as she reaches for him. But he has a smile on his face so she ignores him, smearing the tomato paste onto his cheek. She runs as he grabs another handful of flour and then she feels it in her hair. They throw food back and forth until the entire kitchen is messy enough that she actually feels bad. 

“Okay, okay,” he says, stepping back and brushing grated cheese out of his hair and to the floor. “Truce.”

“Sorry about your kitchen,” she says, a little sheepishly. She’s worried she crossed a line, considering she was the one that started it. But he had continued it. He could have ended it before it got this bad. 

“I’ll clean it up,” he says casually, shrugging his shoulders. So at least she’s pretty convinced he’s not mad at her. “Go have a shower and the pizza will be done when you’re out.” 

She doesn’t argue, she doesn’t want the tomato to dry in her hair and the quicker she showers the quicker she can eat. 

His bathroom is small, like the rest of the apartment, but it’s clean and he’s somehow already laid out a towel for her. She’s never going to want to leave, staying with John definitely already has its perks. Plus, she’s definitely decided she has a crush on him. Staying with him will make it easier to work out if he feels the same. Or harder if she finds out he doesn’t. 

By the time she’s dressed and back in the kitchen, John has already cleaned up and is setting a timer for seven and a half minutes.

“I’m going to shower,” he tells her when he notices her in the doorway. “Can you get the pizza out when the timer goes off?” 

 

Ten minutes later they’re eating pizza and have switched over from Mythbusters to a terrible made for TV movie that neither of them really watch and talk about mundane things. She learns more about him than she has in the six months they’ve been friends and all her reservations about dropping in unannounced disappear completely by the time the movie has ended and she’s yawning.

“I only have one bed,” John tells her a little awkwardly when they both stand up. “But I have blankets and the couch is pretty comfy.”

“Not going to offer me your bed?” She teases. She can sleep on the couch for a few days. Her back will hate her but she’ll cope. 

“Not a chance,” he says back, a grin on his face. “Do you think I’m a gentleman or something?”

“I’m taking the bed,” she replies, unable to stop herself now. It feels like flirting and she’s okay with that. She likes him. She wants to know if he feels the same.

“And hurt my back sleeping on the couch?” 

“You want me to hurt mine?” 

“You’re younger than me, you’ll be fine.”

“By three months,” she says, rolling her eyes. It’s tempting to shove past and get into his bed before he can stop her. But that’s probably inappropriate.

“I still have to work until the twenty-fourth,” he tells her. “I need a good night's sleep.” 

“You literally just said you were up until three yesterday,” she laughs. “You don’t sleep anyway.”

“You also just told me you fall asleep watching movies,” he deflects, “so you’re better out here where the TV is.” 

“Not  _ every _ night!” 

“I guess we’re just going to have to share,” he says, smirking at her. It’s a challenge and she knows he expects her to back down. But Emori never backs down from a challenge. 

He sighs, but holds the door open and gestures for her to go inside. It’s tidy and cosy and it looks just like she was expecting. Books stacked on a desk, his laptop on the double bed, a small pile of clothes in the corner and minimal decor. She does notice a photo frame on his dresser and she can’t help but stepping in closer to investigate. It’s group photo of them, taken not long ago because Emori is in the middle beside John with her arm around Echo.

“You’re really just a big softie, aren’t you?” She asks, pointing to the frame. 

“Shut up,” he grumbles, pulling back the sheets. “Raven gave it to me.” 

“Uh huh,” she giggles. But then she falters. This is where she either has to back out or get in the bed with him. Which is a lot. She’s not sure how she’s going to do it. 

“Just get in,” John says, rolling his eyes. “We’re adults. We can share a bed.” 

His nonchalant attitude is really the only thing that gives her the confidence to strut three steps and get in beside him. It’s not that she doesn’t want to - if she didn’t she would be sleeping on the couch. She’s just nervous. 

“Do you want to put something on the laptop?” John asks, interrupting her overactive thoughts.

“No, it’s fine. It’s late,” she says. “I’m a blanket hog though.” It seems fair to warn him. It’s cold at night. 

It takes her a while to fall asleep. The nervous energy is radiating through her. She’s sharing a bed with the boy she likes and has to act like it doesn’t mean anything. She wishes she could text Raven or Echo or Harper and ask them about it. She needs to know if she’s over analysing things. But she doesn’t want to wake him with the light of her phone. Eventually, though, John’s deep breathing lulls her into a peaceful sleep. 

She wakes to an unfamiliar alarm, in an unfamiliar room, with an unfamiliar weight around her waist. It takes her an embarrassingly long time to work out that it’s John’s alarm and bedroom and his arm around her waist holding her.

“Snooze it,” he groans, pulling her closer and burying his face in her hair. She reaches blindly for his phone and hits snooze, before rolling over to face him. He doesn’t open his eyes or take his arm away but he has a sleepy smile on his face and it's almost too endearing. She’s not going to be able to do this every day if she doesn’t know how he feels. She’s probably going to have to relocate to the couch if he wakes up and was just hugging her in his sleep.

“John?” She whispers. She feels kind of bad for waking him, but he has work. He's going to have to wake up anyway.

“Five more minutes,” he mumbles. 

“John,” she says again with more force. “Wake up.” 

“Why?” He grumbles, forcing his eyes open. She can see the moment where he realises what’s happening because he’s instantly more awake and moving his arm from around her waist. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” Emori says quickly, she needs him to know. “I don’t mind.” 

“Don’t mind because you like spooning or don’t mind because you like me?” He asks, letting his arm fall back around her waist. She laughs quietly because it’s just like him to get straight to the point.

“Because I like you,” she says, hoping it’s the answer he wanted.

“Good,” he says. “I wasn’t sure how I was going to do this for a week if you didn’t.” 

She laughs again, giddy with excitement because she’s pretty sure he actually feels the same. Which is exactly what she was hoping for. And it took less than twenty-four hours to find out. 

“I didn’t know how I was going to go the whole week without kissing you,” Emori admits. It’s forward, but she’s not worried. She’s pretty convinced he feels the same. 

“Then don’t,” he smirks at her. 

She leans forward, closing the already small distance between them and pressing her lips softly against his. He moves his arms from around her waist to her hips to pull her closer. Emori sighs happily as his mouth parts and it’s a little stale from sleep but it’s still everything she wanted and she can’t bring herself to care.

“Easy,” John laughs after Emori tries to roll on top of him. “I still have to work today and if you start that now, I won’t have time to make you pancakes for breakfast.”

“Pancakes are definitely the better option,” Emori teases, after a moment of deliberation. She rolls completely off him and out of his arms. She misses his warmth immediately, but he’s right. They can’t start that now. They’ll have plenty of time when he gets home. 

“We’ve got an hour before I have to leave though,” he tells her, following her reluctantly out of the bed. “Do you want chocolate chip or blueberry?” 

“Blueberry,” she decides. “Why did you set your alarm so early?” 

“I snooze it for forty-five minutes,” he admits, sheepishly. “Come on.” 

“Maybe sharing a bed with you isn’t such a good idea,” she grins, following him out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. 

“I think it might be worth it,” he says, looking over his shoulder to smile at her. 

And yeah, she’s pretty sure he’s right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on tumblr [here!](http://raven-reyes-of-sunshine.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are the lights of my life. <3


	3. I'm afraid that you'll become just another ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy tries to set Murphy up on a blind date after his breakup with Emori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song 'Ex' by James TW, which is really good and I recommend listening to it immediately. 
> 
> Unedited and I was drunk when I wrote most of this, don't judge me.

“Just give it a shot,” Bellamy insists. Murphy hasn’t really hung out with any of his friends in a few months. He’d exiled himself as a shitty coping mechanism and avoided them. He’s beginning to think accepting their invitations to spend time together again was a bad idea. He cannot be bothered with this. 

“No.”

“Why not?” Bellamy asks, passing another beer over the counter. Murphy hasn’t paid for one all night and he’s sure that it’s because Bellamy is trying to get him to say yes. It’s not as though getting him drunk is going to make him agree though. He’s not declining the offer because he’s sober, he’s denying the offer because of… well because of Emori. But he’s not going to tell Bellamy that. 

“I don’t want to go on a blind date,” Murphy grumbles, accepting the beer anyway and draining half of it in his first mouthful.

“She might be the perfect girl for you,” Bellamy insists, ignoring a customer that had just walked in to stare at Murphy. 

“She might not be,” Murphy retaliates. She won’t be. He already let the perfect girl for him slip through his fingers. 

He and Emori had been a long time coming in everyone’s opinions but his. They had been friends for a while and he had a small crush on her from the moment they met. What he hadn’t expected was for her to feel the same way. He hadn’t expected it to go as well as it did. She fit in flawlessly with his friends, becoming part of the family. And he got jealous and he lashed out and he pushed her away. And she broke up with him.

This was six months ago and he deserved it, but he misses her so much. Not only as a girlfriend, but as his friend. He’d take it all back to just be her friend again. Which is why he can’t go on a blind date with anyone. He’s afraid that he might actually like them, that he might fall for them. And if he does, all Emori will be is another ex. Someone that he rarely thinks of and doesn’t miss. He doesn’t want that. Emori is too important to him.

“Why is he getting free beer?” Raven asks, dropping onto the stool beside him. “You just made me pay.” 

“You’re not moping,” Bellamy teases, but puts a bowl of pretzels between them. “You have lover boy over there.” 

“I’m not moping,” Murphy grumbles, glancing over his shoulder to see Zeke sitting with Harper and Monty. He sighs, not too long ago that had been Emori’s spot. He likes Zeke, he’s just upset Emori isn’t there.

He knows she still hangs out with his friends and that makes it even harder. She doesn’t want to be here tonight because he’s here.

“You’re definitely moping,” Raven decides, after looking him up and down. “I’ll buy the next round, Blake. Someone has to pay your wage.”

“Really appreciate it, Reyes,” Bellamy says, rolling his eyes. “Now help me talk him into this.” 

“Into what?” Raven asks, her eyes twinkling with mischief. 

*

Because Bellamy is a pushy bastard and Raven is constantly sending him bullet-pointed notes and Murphy can’t handle the nagging anymore, he finally agrees to go on the stupid blind date. He’s pretty sure at this point that if he doesn’t go, it’s just going to get back to Emori and she can see how pathetic he’s being. 

The girl in question, however, is Bellamy’s ex-fling, Roma. Murphy remembers her and he honestly has no idea why Bellamy thinks setting them up is a good idea. He would have fought this blind date thing a lot harder if he knew who it was. But at least there is no chance he’s going to fall for her. And it’ll get them all off his back. 

Murphy and Roma had met briefly at the beginning of his friendship with Bellamy and had not gotten on. She hadn’t appreciated his snarky humour and only tolerated him while she was with Bellamy. He already knows this is going to be a disaster. He can’t wait for it to be over.

He meets Roma at the restaurant Bellamy had organised and groans. Bellamy is usually annoyingly considerate, how had he forgotten that Murphy doesn’t like Thai food? 

“Ugh,” Murphy says awkwardly when he reaches her. He doesn’t know whether to hug her or shake her hand, so he shoves his hands into his pockets. “Hey.”

“Hey,” she says, flipping a lock of hair over her shoulder. She looks nice, he can admit that, but way overdressed for the restaurant and it has him wondering if he should have put more effort into his appearance before leaving. But Bellamy had said it was going to be casual. 

“So, let’s do this?” Murphy asks, holding open the door and following her inside. The restaurant is dimly lit and there is a family in the corner with three high chairs and it’s definitely not the place he would choose for a first date. 

He thinking of his first date with Emori when they were already friends. They’d had a picnic in the park between their apartments and laughed made up stories for the people around them. They’d spent the time laughing, holding hands and stealing glances at each other. It’s one of his favourite memories with her. He’s so lost in thought about it, that he misses what Roma says.

“Sorry, what was that?” He asks, shaking his head to remind himself who he is with. And why. Because he messed up his chance with Emori. 

“I said,” Roma begins again, sounding unimpressed, “Do you want to get a few dishes to share.”

“Sure,” he shrugs. “Whatever.” He knows Roma is going to consider this one of the worst dates in her life as well. And it’s his fault really, but he’s so distracted by Emori. He’s being an arsehole. 

When their waiter comes back for their drinks orders, Murphy asks a vodka cranberry without thinking and then freezes. It’s Emori’s drink of choice and he is not willing the admit that slip-up. So he ignores Roma’s raised eyebrows as she orders for herself. He can drink vodka cranberry if he so pleases.

They order their food and he tries to put a little more effort into their small talk. He asks about her work and does his best not to screw his nose up when she says she’s a model. He has nothing against models, he just knows that she works at the restaurant across from Bellamy’s work and uses a lot of Instagram. Which again, he has no problem with. He’d just like it if she were more honest. They talk about his schooling, not that she’s really interested. 

Their food comes out and they both busy themselves eating, ignoring the other. Roma checks her phone and Murphy busies himself moving the food on his plate around. He wonders if the other people in the room can tell how awkward the date is. 

“Did you want to get dessert?” Murphy asks, mostly just to be polite. He’s sure she wants to leave as much as he does. 

“No,” Roma shakes her head. “Just the bill?” 

“Sure,” he agrees. He pays for it because he feels bad she had to endure such an awful date, even though it’s entirely Bellamy’s fault.

They say goodbye outside the restaurant, Murphy purposefully walking away from the train station that will take him home. He doesn’t really want to walk with her. It’s nothing to do with her, it was just a terrible idea to agree to come on a date. Especially when he knew that it was never going to work. He is too hung up on Emori.

Bellamy and Raven were just trying to help, introducing him to someone else. But even if it wasn’t Roma, he’s too scared it will work. He isn’t ready to want someone else. He isn’t ready to forget what it’s like to be with Emori. To spend weekends on her couch, binge-watching lame TV. To lay in bed until they absolutely have to get up and then to wrap his arms around her and not let her go for just a minute longer. To hear their song playing at the bar. To go to her apartment after a particularly gruelling day at work. 

Which is where he realises his feet have taken him. A route he’s walked so many times that he’s not even surprised that it’s where he has ended up. He’s standing at the door of her apartment complex. 

He has to fix this. Or at least try. He’s the one that messed it up in the first place. He doesn’t want to go on other dates. He just wants her. He holds the buzzer for her apartment down and waits. 

“Yeah?” Her voice is crackly over the intercom, but it’s unmistakably her. 

“It’s me,” he says, knowing that she might not want to see him. “Buzz me in?” 

She doesn’t answer and Murphy panics for a second, but then the door opens. She let him in. 

Her apartment is on the second floor and Murphy wishes it was higher, so he could have a little longer to think about what to say to her. He’d fucked up. He knows that. And he needs to make sure she knows that. Even if nothing comes from it, he wants to apologise. 

She’s already standing in the doorway when he rounds the corner and he can’t help the relief at seeing her. Even if she looks pissed at him. The last time he had seen her, she’d been walking away and he hadn’t called her back. And he’d regretted it ever since. 

“What do you want, John?” She doesn’t sound as angry as she looks, just tired. It makes him think that she’s putting on a lot of the anger as a defence. She’d told him that is what she used to do before they found each other. It breaks his heart even more that she’s doing it to him now. But he knows that he deserves it.  

“I just wanted to,” he pauses. How does he explain what he wants to say to her? He’s waited so long, it’s probably too late. “I went on a date tonight.” 

“Good for you?” Emori says, rolling her eyes. “Did you come here to gloat?” 

“No,” Murphy shakes his head. This already isn’t going to plan. “It was horrible.” 

“Again, why are you here?” Emori asks. 

“Can I come in?” Murphy asks. Emori sighs, but steps aside to let him. It’s more than he hoped for. 

“Do you want a drink?” She asks. Murphy nods and watches as she busies herself making coffees. The drink she hands him is exactly the way he makes his coffee and a spark of hope flares in his chest that she remembers. She has to care a little bit.

“My date was crappy because I couldn’t stop thinking about you, I didn’t even think about walking here. It’s just where I ended up,” he tells her. She’s hoisted herself onto the counter opposite him. She’s wearing flannel pyjama pants and a tank top and he’s honestly never seen anything more beautiful. There has to be a way he can fix this. “I ordered a vodka cranberry because I was thinking about you. I had to drink it myself.”

“You can’t stop thinking about me?” She deadpans, her face betraying no emotion. He doesn’t let it get to him though. He’s still going to tell her everything.

“I miss you, Emori,” he says, he wants to reach for her but knows now isn’t the right time. Especially not until he knows how she feels. “I fucked up. I really fucked up.” 

“You did,” she agrees. “You broke my heart.”

“I was jealous,” Murphy says. He’s never told her that before. He’s never told anyone that before. Admitting the reason that he let her walk away was because he was being selfish is hard. “I didn’t think you needed me and I was so jealous. I know it doesn’t excuse the way I treated you but I need you to know.” 

“What were you even jealous of?” Emori asks. She sounds frustrated and he doesn’t blame her. He was such an  _ idiot _ . 

“When we started dating,” Murphy begins, scrubbing his hand over the back of his neck as he thinks of how to explain it. “When we first started dating, we were all each other needed. I didn’t care about anyone but you and we only had each other. And then when we got closer to the others I was just so jealous and I was so stupid. I didn’t think you needed me.” 

“You know that’s not true,” she groans. “I have a family for the first time in my life. It doesn’t mean I didn’t need you.” Did not need him, not do not. Of course, she doesn’t need him now. 

“I know that now,” he admits. “They’ve told me that. I was being stupid.” He might not have ever said it aloud, but Raven had told him how wrong he was. She’d guessed the reason Emori broke up with him - or maybe Emori told her - and had confronted him in the weeks later when he exiled himself and wouldn’t speak to anyone. He realised then how wrong he was but he had thought it was too late. He’d kick himself if he could back in time. 

“I was so upset with you,” Emori tells him, “but even more so when the others told me what you were doing. I was - everyone was so worried about you.”

“I was being an idiot,” he says. “I was mad that I let you go and I blamed everyone else. But I know it was my fault now.”

“It was. You pushed me away.”

“I’m so sorry. I’d take it all back if I could.” And he would. Losing her is the biggest mistake he’s ever made. And he’s made a lot of mistakes in his life. 

It’s quiet for a moment and then Emori whispers, “I miss you too, John.”

This time he does reach for her, offering her his hand across the kitchen. She hops off the counter and steps towards him, lacing their fingers together. Murphy doesn’t dare let himself hope but even this soft moment in her kitchen was more than he expected. 

“I have a family,” Emori tells him, stepping closer so their hands are still linked together but hanging loosely by their sides. “But it doesn’t mean I don’t need you.” 

“Are you saying…” Murphy trails off, he doesn’t know how to ask what he wants to know. He doesn’t want to assume. Even as they’re standing in her apartment, holding hands. 

“I want to try again,” she says, a small smile on her face. “But it can’t be like it was before.” 

“It won’t be,” Murphy promises, the hope he was trying to keep at bay blooming in his chest. “I won’t let.” 

“Then we try again,” Emori says, the smile on her face growing. Murphy leans down, so his forehead is pressed against hers. He’s about to kiss her when his phone chimes. And then again, and again and again. 

“Fuck,” he mutters, reaching in to change it to silent. 

“Is it the group?” She asks him. They created new chats when they’d broken up and he missed seeing her name amongst the mindless messages from his - their - friends. 

“Yeah,” he says. 

“Read them?” 

He scoops his phone from his pocket with his free hand and unlocks it, tilting the screen so she can see the messages.

**Blake** **  
** Roma said the date sucked. Where are you?

**Reyes** **  
** Not at his apartment. I’ve been on the couch since 8 waiting. 

**Echo** **  
** Not at the bar either…

**Blake** **  
** Do you think it worked?

**Harper** **  
** I lowkey hope it did. But I don’t actually have any money to pay the bet. 

**Reyes** **  
** I’ll send my bookie after you. 

Murphy frowns at his phone. The stream of messages that are still coming through confusing him. What the hell are they betting on? 

“Oh man,” Emori sighs, reaching for her own phone. She sighs again and then turns the screen so he can read the message.

**Raven <3 ** **  
** Is Murphy with you? 

“They set me up on a bad date on purpose,” he groans when he realises what happened. The more he thinks about it, the more he realises that there is no way Bellamy would really set him up with Roma. “They were betting on me coming here.” 

“Good to see you’re so predictable,” Emori grins, taking his phone from his hand and placing it beside her own on the counter. “Now let’s leave them hanging.” 

They don’t reply to their friends until morning. And all Emori does is send them a photo off Murphy’s jacket hanging on the back of her dining chair and about fifteen middle finger emojis. But then she adds Murphy to their group chat and it’s all worth it. The bad date, the teasing from their friends. And best of all. He has her back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emori is perfection. I rewatched a bunch of scene from 5x06 for this fic and I just love her so much. 
> 
> [My tumblr is here!](http://raven-reyes-of-sunshine.tumblr.com/)


	4. Nothing to erase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene - talking to Raven after breaking up with Murphy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emori Appreciation Week, Day 2 - Missing scene   
> Emori seeks Raven out after breaking up with Murphy.

“Raven,” Emori whispers, pushing the door to her room open and tapping gently on the frame. She doesn’t want to wake anyone else, but she needs her friend. She knows it’s late. She’s been wondering the ship for a while now.

“What’s up?” Raven mumbles, rolling over and flicking her light on. She squints at Emori as her eyes adjust in the bright light. Emori’s not sure what she’s doing here. She just knows she can’t be in the room she shares with John, even if he’s not there now. Even if he probably won’t go back either.

_*_

_“Do you want to come eat with us?” Emori asks softly, letting herself into the room she shares with John. It’s small and had felt cosy, now it feels as though she’s walking on eggshells whenever she goes inside._

_“No,” John shrugs. He has his nose in a book that Bellamy had insisted they all read. Emori waits a second for him to say something else, but he doesn’t even look up._

_“Are you sure?” She asks, her brow furrowed together. She doesn’t know why he’s avoiding them. “Monty made more moonshine and Raven is going to take me on a spacewalk tomorrow, so we’re planning for that.”_

_“Not interested.”_

_*_

“Can I-” she sighs, putting her face in both her hands and taking a deep breath before looking at Raven again. She doesn’t have her wrap over her hand and it doesn’t even occur to her for the first time. She knows Raven looks past it, knows it’s not something that Raven cares about. “Can I stay here tonight?”

“What happened?” Raven asks, snapping awake immediately and getting out of bed to push what Emori used to think was useless coils of wire off the bed that used to be Echo’s. According to Raven, she’s slept in Bellamy’s room every night for weeks.

“I broke up with John,” Emori tells her, fighting to keep her voice steady. Telling Raven makes it real. Telling Raven really means that whatever was left of her and John really is over. And how could she have done that? How could they be done? He’s the only person apart from her brother who showed her any kindness prior to coming to space. He was all she had for so long. She already feels so alone.

*

_“What’s your problem?” Emori snaps, stepping into their room and closing the door behind her. “You always get like this. I just want to spend time with you.”_

_“Well I’m not interested in drinking moonshine, pretending algae isn’t disgusting and talking about how much fun you’re having,” John snarks back. “I just want to read this stupid book in peace.”_

_“You know what,” Emori all but shouts, drawing herself up to full height and snatching the book off him, “if that’s the way you feel, you can go ahead and just forget this. I’m not interested either.”_

_*_

“Em,” Raven breathes, crossing the room to wrap her friend in a hug. “I’m sorry. Do you want to talk about it?”

“What’s there to say?” Emori asks, shaking her head a little and leaning into Raven. “I don’t know what his problem is but he won’t even talk to me about it. He won’t talk to me about anything.”

“Murphy is an arsehole,” Raven tells her, letting go of Emori and sitting on the bed. She pats the spot next to her and Emori collapses next to her, leaning her head against Raven’s shoulder. “But he’ll come around.”

“Not this time,” she admits. This has been a long time in coming. Emori had been careful not to let anyone know how bad things were between her and John. But the truth is they’ve hardly spoken in months. He just kept pushing her away and she can’t take it anymore. She deserves better. “I think it’s really over.

“He loves you,” Raven says, “he’ll realise he fucked up. And he’ll come and apologise.” And while Raven might be right - he might still love her, Emori doesn’t want him to realise he’s been treating her badly now that they’re over. It’s too late.

*

 _“Good, go hang out with_ your _friends,” John mutters, trying to snatch the book back off her. “I’ll be here when you’re done.”_

_“No,” Emori snarls. “I’m done. With all of this.” She waves her arm at John and around the room._

_“You’re breaking up with me.” It’s not a question. It’s a statement and there is no emotion in his voice. He doesn’t even sound surprised. It’s basically what makes her decide she’s done the right thing. He just doesn’t care._

_“You can say it’s me doing it,” Emori says, forcing her emotions down. She’ll deal with them later. When she’s alone. She’s not going to cry in front of him. She’s not weak. “But you just keep pushing me away again and I just keep trying. I can’t keep doing this.”_

_“You don’t need me anyway,” John says, matter of factly._

_*_

“I don’t deserve to be pushed away every time I make an effort,” she tells Raven, this time her voice does crack. John had been her person for so long. They’d relied on and saved each other so many times. How did it get to a point where she had to leave him?

“You don’t,” Raven agrees, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and holding her close. “You’re welcome to stay here for as long as you want. I can go wake up Echo and Harper if you want to drink moonshine and yell about him. It’s cathartic.”

Emori laughs and shakes her head. She doesn’t want to wake her friends.  _Her family._  The realisation hits her so suddenly that she almost freezes. Those people are her family. She’s apart of something bigger than herself. For the first time in her life, she’s got more than one person who cares about her. She has a whole family.

“Thank you,” Emori whispers after a moment. If Raven realises it’s gratitude for more than letting Emori stay, she doesn’t say anything.


	5. The key is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaven + babysitting - tumblr prompt for anon

When Raven agreed to watch Jordan, she assumed that he would sleep the entire time his parents were out for a couple of hours. But here she is, sitting on the couch with a grumpy, tired, teething, eleven-month-old and  _no one_ is answering their phones. And Monty and Harper won’t make it back until morning. The roads are too icy.

She knows they normally ask Bellamy and Echo to watch him and have occasionally had Murphy and Emori do it. But they’re all out of town (and apparently out of cell service) for the holidays. And Monty and Harper are snowed in at the reception of Monty’s colleague’s wedding. 

Jordan let’s out another piercing wail and throws his head back. Raven manages to catch him before he slips off her lap and groans, which causes him to whine even more. She has no experience with babies. No idea how to settle him. No idea what to do.

And so she does the last thing she wants to and calls Zeke for help. 

“It’s midnight, Reyes,” he grumbles into the phone when he picks up. She knew he’d answer. He always does.

“I need help,” she sighs, after a moments silence. It’s always been hard for her to admit, especially to him. But she has a tiny life that she needs to take care of and she can’t do it on her own. 

“Are you okay?” He asks, immediately sounding more awake. 

“What do you know about babies?”

*

Zeke lives in the same apartment complex as her, it’s how they’d met, and it takes him less than five minutes to be knocking on her door. He’s in sweatpants and a hoodie that she’s sure he’s just thrown on and seeing the boy she’s a little in love with and lot in a rivalry with like this, is more than she was ready to deal with. 

“Hey buddy,” Zeke coos, when she lets him in. Jordan lets out another cry but throws himself forward into Zeke’s arm. Raven would be offended if her hip wasn’t aching and she wasn’t so tired. Jordan doesn’t even know him. Raven had been in his life since he was born. 

“Where did you get the kid?” 

“He’s Harper and Monty’s. They’re snowed in at a wedding reception and the roads won’t be cleared until the morning.” 

“You’re in luck,” Zeke tells her, rocking Jordan gently against his chest. Raven doesn’t want kids herself but seeing Zeke with Jordan is a lot when she’s this tired. “I have much younger siblings.” 

He leads the way towards her couch like he’s been here a million times and settles with Jordan on his lap. Raven collapses next to him, revelling in the quiet.

It doesn’t last long though, five minutes later, Jordan is screaming again. 

“Does he have a bottle?” 

Raven nods and points blindly to his bag. “I gave him one like an hour ago, though. Milk is in the fridge.” 

Zeke dumps Jordan back in Raven’s arm and sets to work heating a bottle, which Raven hadn’t even thought of. He comes back with a blanket and holds his arms out for the baby. 

“They like to be wrapped tightly sometimes,” Zeke tells her, pulling the blanket what Raven would assume is  _too tightly_ around him. 

Jordan settles back into Zeke’s arms, content with the bottle, for long enough that Raven assumes he’s asleep. But then he wriggles his arms free and starts to cry again. 

“This always works,” Zeke mutters, standing up and bouncing him gently. “Come on, kid. What’s wrong?” 

“At least it’s not just me he’s refusing to cooperate with,” Raven mutters, glad that’s it’s something Zeke can’t do either. He’d never let her hear the end of it otherwise. 

They try giving him Raven’s only stuffed toy that she has from her childhood and Zeke sings him a song about  _sandmen_  that frankly terrifies Raven. They bounce him and rock him and offer him food. They turn the TV on to try and distract him, but nothing works. He just keeps crying. 

“Is he sick?” Raven asks, after an hour and a half. 

“I don’t think so,” Zeke says, after holding his large hand against Jordan’s tiny head. “He probably just misses his parents.”

Raven groans, moving her keys out of the way so she can rummage through his bag again for something they haven’t tried yet. “He has to sleep eventually. He can’t stay awake forev-”

“Do that again,” Zeke whispers.

“What?”

“The keys. He liked that.” 

Raven lifts the keys and shakes them and Jordan smiles, displaying all eight of his teeth. She shakes them again experimentally and a little giggle escapes his lips.

“I have an idea,” Raven says, her grin a combination of excitement and sleep deprivation.  _This_ is more her thing than babysitting. 

She sets Zeke to work hunting down all the keys in her apartment, while she separates them from the keyrings and attaches them to individual pieces of fishing wire. 

“I’m not even sure I want to know what you’re doing, Reyes,” Zeke says, when she emerges from her room with the drone that Bellamy had ordered for her birthday last year. If this works, she’s going to regift it to Jordan for Christmas.

“Shut up and help me attach these,” Raven mutters, holding up the keys. 

It takes them fifteen minutes to rig up the makeshift mobile, with Jordan watching intently. He’s so focused that Raven is worried he’s going to fall asleep before they’re done. It’s past 2AM after all. 

But he doesn’t and when Raven gets it floating, he lets out a scream of glee and reaches for the closest key.

“Lay him down,” Raven instructs. She sets the drone to rotate and then flies it far enough a way that he can see it but nothing is going to drop on him. 

“I never thought that would work,” Zeke mutters, a few minutes later as Jordan drifts off to sleep in his arms. 

“Apparently I didn’t need you,” she whispers back. 

“I noticed the key thing!” Zeke hisses back, but he’s smiling. 

“And I made the mobile.”

“Whatever, it was a team effort.”

They’re both too keyed up to sleep and with Jordan finally asleep, she finally gets to talk to him. She finds out about his siblings and his family, offering information about her own. It’s nice to talk to him about something that isn’t technological or their weird rivalry. But it doesn’t help her crush. 

*  
“Good morning,” Harper grins, shaking them both awake. Jordan is still asleep in Zeke’s arm and Raven is mortified to find herself leaning on his shoulder. The key-drone-mobile is laying on the floor beside them. “Looks like you had fun.”

“Piece of cake,” Zeke mumbles, offering Jordan to his mother.

“Anytime,” Raven yawns.


	6. To guide these lives we see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 100 Ladies Appreciation Week - Day 1   
> Raven Reyes + found family + moments with spacekru that make her realise she isn't alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting this here because I have never written something so spacekru oriented! (and I don't know how many fics I will actually get to write for Ladies Appreciation Week)

Raven has never really had a family. She knows she was born so her mother could trade her rations for moonshine. She’d never known her father. 

The closest she ever had was Finn, but clearly, he meant more to her than she did to him. It hadn’t even taken him two weeks on the ground to cheat on her. To prove how much she didn’t matter to him. 

But that’s fine. She’s tough. She’s never  _ needed  _ anyone else. 

Which is probably for the best. Because they just keep losing people. 

They’ve been back in space for five days and Raven has hardly slept. She’s hardly eaten either, but they don’t have many rations and she’s not hungry yet. It’s better that they save them. She and Monty haven’t gotten the water running yet, so she’s hardly touched her share of that. She’s a little light-headed, but it’s more important to get The Ring live-able. She has six people depending on her. And she’s  _ not _ letting them die. 

So she keeps working, forcing her eyes to concentrate despite the headache pounding at her skull. Despite the dizziness she feels every time she stands up. Despite the heaviness in her eyes. The growling of her stomach. She  _ needs  _ to do this. 

“I’m staging an intervention,” Harper calls, somewhere during the sixth day. Raven hadn’t even heard her come in, which is definitely an indicator she should stop and rest for a bit. But there is too much work to be done. Too much work to be done to ensure they survive. 

“I don’t need an intervention,” she mumbles. 

“You need to eat. You need to sleep,” Harper says, spinning the chair Raven is sitting in around so she is facing her. “You need to actually drink the water you’re hoarding, Raven.” 

“I need to get all this,” she waves her arm at the computers behind her, “working, so we can survive up here. Her sacrifice can’t mean nothing.” 

“Her sacrifice is already not for nothing,” Harper says softly. “We’re up here. We made it.” 

“But we need to keep surviving. We have five years up here and nothing is working.”

“And if you keep going like this, you won’t survive,” Harper snaps. “And we can’t do it without you.” 

“I can’t stop,” Raven says, her voice close to cracking. But she’s too tired to cry. “I don’t know how.” 

“Just,” Harper let’s go of her chair and offers a hand. “Come with me.” 

She leads them down the corridor and into a room that she’s obviously set up for Raven. There is a bed in the corner and her suit is hanging by the door. She’s got some rations and water laid on the table beside the bed. There is a tank top and a pair of pants that look to be made of softer material than the ones she is wearing laid out. They're probably cleaner too. And Harper’s done it for her.

“Have something to eat and at least rest,” Harper tells her. “And maybe change your clothes.”

She looks at Harper and she knows the gratitude is obvious on her face. Harper looks at her softly and they share so much in that look. Remorse for their lost friend. Regret for leaving her behind. Fear about what’s going to happen next. Relief, the rest of them are currently still alive.  Care, for each other. 

“Thank you,” Raven says, stepping inside and dropping onto the bed. It’s not comfortable, she doubts any of them are, but it’s different from the chair she’s been sitting (and power-napping) in for six days. She’s too tired to fight it anymore and kicks off her boots as she lays down.

“Get some rest, Raven,” Harpers whispers, flicking the light off. “The computer will be there when you wake up.” 

*

They’ve been in space for just over a month and finally, everything is working as well as to be expected. They have running water, the algae is growing, Monty has worked out how to make shampoo Raven is no longer worried about the oxygen dropping out when they go to sleep. 

There is still work to be done every day, but now she has help. Emori is eagerly learning, Monty knows what to do and Bellamy is less of a liability now he has a few weeks of experience. They have time to sit down and relax and play card games together. They can complain about what’s going to happen when rations run out. They can enjoy each others company. 

And then the first batch of algae is ready. Murphy volunteers to taste it because everyone else is looking at it like it might kill them. 

He takes a mouthful, wincing as he swallows it and screwing his nose up as he sets the metal cup back on the table. 

“I might die if we don’t find something else to eat in the next five years,” Murphy mutters. “That’s disgusting.” 

“Well, it’s all we have,” Monty answers, a little defensively, “at least it’s something.” 

He brings the cup to his lips, but Murphy dives across the room and throws the cup against the wall. Monty sits up looking at Murphy in confusion, but he’s not moving. There is a gurgling noise in the room and Raven panics for a moment, thinking something has gone wrong with one of the systems. And then when she realises it’s coming from Murphy, she panics further. He’s gasping for breath, his hands around his throat. She freezes, she doesn’t know how to help him. This is something she doesn’t know how to fix.

“What have you done to him?” Emori asks, stepping forward and dropping beside him. “John, John?” 

When he doesn’t respond, Raven’s brain finally kicks in and she steps forward. Harper is already on the floor, taking his pulse and Monty is staring at the empty cup Murphy had dropped. Bellamy is pushing past her and dropping beside Emori. 

“What happened?” He asks, stepping in. “What do we need?”

“I don’t know,” Harper says. “But he’s not responding.” 

Emori reaches over and shakes him, shouting his name. 

“What do we do?” She asks, her voice several octaves higher than it normally is. She can do tech. She can fix the oxygen and the computers. She  _ will _ get the comms going again. What she does not know how to do is help Murphy. And she can’t lose anyone else. She won’t. 

“Get me towels and some water and,” Harper lists off some of the supplies they’ve managed to scrounge together and Raven doesn’t recognise anything else she’s asking for. But Bellamy moves quickly, darting out of the room and is back with an armful of stuff in less than a minute. 

“What happened?” Emori asks again, she hasn’t moved from beside him and her eyes are glistening with tears. 

“I don’t know,” Monty answers this time, finally tearing his eyes away from the algae on the floor. “There must be something wrong with the algae.”

Whatever Harper is trying doesn’t work and Raven doesn’t stick around much longer to watch. It’s hard seeing him unresponsive to whatever she tries. It’s hard seeing Harper struggle because she can’t help him. Raven's not going to be any help here, she’ll find something useful to do elsewhere. 

She slips out of the room, leaving Harper, Bellamy, Monty and Emori with Murphy. Echo follows her out of the room but goes the opposite way, to the main rooms. Raven is  _ going  _ to get the comms working. Someone on the ground is going to know what to do. Someone is going to be able to help them save Murphy.

It’s not the first time that she’s wished Clarke had made it up with them. She would know exactly what had happened to him and she’d know what to do. Harper is good and with not much else to do, she’s doing a lot of research, but she didn’t have the doctor's daughter upbringing that Clarke did. She hasn’t experienced anything like this before. None of them have. 

Raven isn’t used to feeling useless. She’s almost never not known what to do in a crisis. She's the one with the awesome brain and she can't even use it to save her friend. She sits at the main computer and starts working on the communications system. She hasn’t put a lot of effort into getting it working since they’ve been up here, there have been so much more important things to concentrate on. She’s regretting it now though, if she’d gotten it up earlier she could get hold of Abby or Jackson. She could get Murphy help. 

She’s been trying for probably three hours, her calls into the radio getting more and more desperate when Monty steps into the room.

“Is he awake?” She asks, spinning in her chair to look at him. He doesn’t need to speak, he doesn't need to. She can tell from his face that he’s not. 

“What are you working on?” Monty asks, his voice is wrong. 

“Trying to get the comms up so we can get help.”

Monty sits next to her and they work in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. She knows that Murphy hasn’t always been her favourite person, but she’s grown to care about him. And he’d shown her how much he cared when he helped her get away from the drones on the island. The moment they’d shared in Becca’s lab. He has a funny way of showing it, but he cares. He  _ can’t  _ die. 

“I didn’t know that was going to happen,” Monty chokes out after they’ve been sitting in silence for long enough that it’s even starting to make Raven uncomfortable.

“Of course you didn’t,” she says softly. 

“I thought it was safe.” 

“I know,” Raven turns her attention away from the computers in front of her to look at Monty. He’s looking at her with desperate eyes, as though he thinks that she might doubt him. Which of course she doesn’t. Monty is one of the best people she knows. She knows how hard he’s been working to get the algae ready. 

“I don’t understand what happened,” he says quietly shaking his head. “It should have been safe. What if he doesn’t wake up?”

“He will,” Raven insists, even though she doesn’t know herself. “He’ll be okay.”

“He came back for me, when we were on the ground still and I collapsed,” Monty continues, ignoring Raven. But he needs to speak, so she stays quiet. “He didn’t have to. But he saved my life. He’s so different to what I thought. And I repay him by poisoning him?”

“That’s not what’s happened,” Raven says firmly. “You didn’t know this was going to happen.”

“I should have been the one who tested it.”

“The only thing that would change is you’d be the one unconscious. And then you wouldn’t be able to work out what happened.”

“I don’t know what happened though,” Monty groans. “I don’t know how to fix this.” 

“But you’ll figure it out,” Raven assures him. “I know you will.”

“I don’t know how.”

“We’ll do it together,” Raven says. “He’s going to be okay.” 

“He has to be,” Monty whispers, dropping his face into his hands. “We need to all survive. We need him.”

Raven stays quiet. Her relationship with Murphy has been complicated from day one. But they’re friends now. She doesn’t have any resentments towards him. Monty doesn’t either, not anymore. He’s their friend. 

They spend the night with Raven still working on the communications and Monty trying to work out what went wrong and as night turns to morning, Murphy still isn’t awake. Then morning turns back to night and there is still no change. Someone has moved him into their makeshift medbay and Harper has attached an IV and tube to help him breathe. 

Emori hasn’t left his side, not to eat, not to sleep. Harper softly tells her to get some rest and is met with a strangled ‘no.’ Monty starts to bring her rations and water and then a pillow from the room she shares with Murphy. And then a blanket.

But that’s the only time they ever see him; when he’s checking on Emori. Otherwise, he’s in his algae farm, working out what went wrong. He explains to Raven while she’s sitting with him about a week into Murphy’s coma that it shouldn’t have happened. The algae needs to sustain them and it should be safe. 

“What are you doing differently this time?” Raven asks and half listens as he explains his plan to dilute the current batch with water and then use that to make the next batch. It doesn’t really make sense, but she’s an engineer; not a chemist. She trusts him. 

*

Murphy wakes up three days later and Raven has never been so excited to hear someone complain. She’s never seen anyone look as relieved as her five friends do. Never felt such intense happiness to see someone sitting up in bed and refusing to accept help drinking a glass of water. 

He finally sends Emori away to get have a shower and get some proper sleep. She refuses to leave unless he has someone with him, in case something happens. Which is how they end up with what is dubbed ‘Murphy-watch.’ He resents it of course, but Harper insists that he stays in bed and he doesn’t fight it. Which gives the impression that he is still not one hundred per cent. 

Raven volunteers to go first. Which seems only fair considering he’d stayed with her for so long in Becca’s lab. Even if it had ended in Luna taking over. 

“Are you hanging around for any particular reason?” Murphy grumbles after they’d been sitting in silence for half an hour.

“Mostly to make sure you don’t die alone,” she can’t help but teasing. She’s not sure he ever remembers saying it to her. It feels like it was a lifetime ago and so much has happened since then. 

Murphy snorts though, rolling his eyes at her. “Yeah, that would suck.”

“And you hung around,” Raven says slowly, knowing that if she makes it too sentimental Murphy will put his walls back up and not let her in, “when it was me.” 

“You were going crazy, someone had to do it.” Raven thinks he says it fondly, which is so unlike him that she almost wants to ask him to repeat it. But she doesn’t. She settles down next to him and tells him about what he’s missed, pausing to listen to his snarky remarks and sarcastic comments.

“You really had us worried there,” Raven says when it looks like he’s going to finally fall asleep. She’s not worried though. He doesn’t look sick, just tired. She knows Harper wants to wake him up every hour though, she’s kind of glad she’s not the one who has to do it. 

“Yeah, remind me to kick Monty’s arse for poisoning me,” Murphy mutters and she laughs softly.

“You probably shouldn’t. He’s beaten himself up enough.” 

“I don’t really blame him,” Murphy says. 

“I’m glad you didn’t die,” Raven tells him suddenly. 

“I’m glad I didn’t die too,” Murphy agrees. “And for the record, I’m glad you didn’t die - y’know, back at the drop ship.”

“Me too.”

“And I’m sorry,” he says so quietly she has to strain to hear him. It’s an earnest apology and the first time that he’s really brought it up to her. And while she forgave him a long time ago, it means a lot to hear him say it. 

“It was a long time ago,” she shrugs. A whole lifetime ago.

"I'm still sorry."

*

Monty is the one to test the next batch of algae and it’s fine. He makes them wait three days before he allows anyone else to drink it and the only reason he concedes is they’re on the last of the rations that they’d bought up. If they’d had more food, he wouldn’t have risked it. It’s disgusting and slimy and she’s not sure how they’re going to survive off it for five years, but it doesn’t put anyone else into a coma and that is probably all they can ask for. 

“Is there anything you can do to make this taste like anything else?” Bellamy grumbles. Which is really the only tone he has had since they got to space. They’ve been here for three months now and the algae doesn’t taste any better but they’re becoming more relaxed about it. They know they can survive. They know how to fix any problem they might encounter. They’re safe. 

“I’ve been working on something else,” Monty admits, looking at him sheepishly. “It’s not going to make the algae taste any better. But it might make our time up here more bearable.” 

“What have you done?” Bellamy asks cautiously.

“I’ve made moonshine,” Monty says, a grin slowly taking his face as the cheers from Raven, Harper and Murphy erupt. She’s surprised it’s taken him this long. She’d not even been on the ground a week when he and Jasper had made the first lot. She’d seen first hand what he could do. And she’s a little excited. It’ll make the weeks up here more interesting at least.

“I’m surprised it took you this long,” Murphy grins, as Monty disappears into the kitchen and comes out with a bottle of slightly green liquid. 

“I wanted to make sure it wasn't going to kill us,” he confesses. “Who wants some?” 

Raven drains her cup of water and hands it to him, smiling as Harper and Murphy do the same. Echo and Emori are watching curiously, not familiar with the alcohol and Bellamy is glaring at the bottle. 

“Lighten up, Blake,” Raven tells him, kicking at his ankles until he reluctantly hands over his cup. Which is met with more cheers. This is the most exciting thing to have happened on their time on The Ring. 

The moonshine tastes worse than the algae and worse than anything Monty had made on the ground. But she drinks it anyway. And lets him refill her cup. And finally convinces Echo and Emori to have some. It doesn’t take long for them to be leaning against each other and slurring their words. A voice in the back of Raven’s mind tells her that they probably all shouldn’t be drunk at once, but the voice is getting quieter with every sip of moonshine. Now she just wants to have some fun. 

They play a card game that Murphy knows and then Monty and Harper go to bed, Harper falling and giggling and she drags him away. They move on and play truth or dare and when Raven dares Murphy to do a cartwheel, he declares that he’s going to bed too. Emori gets up and gives them all dramatic hugs and follows him. Echo seems to realise it’s down to her, Raven and Bellamy and says goodnight as well. Raven knows she’s nervous around Bellamy still. 

“I can’t believe we’re up here again,” Raven says. They’re leaning against the wall, too tired to move back to the table, but not yet ready to go to bed. 

Bellamy hums noncommittally and takes another sip of his drink. He’d been laughing before, enjoying the company of the others. But now that they’re gone, she can see the sadness again. 

“Do you miss the ground?” He asks and Raven shakes her head. On the ground there was nothing but war and death and the people she cared about getting hurt. Up here, at least they were safe. She knows they’ll get back down eventually. And she’ll do everything she can to make it happen. But for now, she’s enjoying the peace. 

“I don’t miss the ground,” Bellamy says and she can tell there is a  _ but  _ coming. They’ve almost all tried to get him to speak about Clarke. But he won’t. She has a feeling he’s going to now. “But we shouldn’t be up here alone.”

“We’re not alone,” Raven tells him. “We have each other.”

“It shouldn’t be just us,” Bellamy whispers. “I shouldn’t have left her behind.”

“You didn’t leave her behind, Bellamy,” Raven says gently. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“I should have gone with her.”

“You couldn’t have known what was going to happen. Monty needed you.”

“She needed me too,” Bellamy says, his voice cracking on the last word. She reaches out and squeezes his arm. Nothing she can say will make him feel better, but at least he’s talking about it. “She needed me and I left her.” 

“Bellamy, listen to me,” Raven says. She’s probably slurring but it’s important that he understands this. “You didn’t leave her. You can’t keep hating yourself for something that’s not your fault. I was the one who got us off the ground, does that make it my fault?” 

“No, no of course not,” Bellamy says quickly, “Raven, I-”

“I blamed myself too,” Raven says. “I feel like I left her behind to die as well. But we didn’t have another choice. If we didn’t leave then, we’d have all died.” 

“She was my best friend,” Bellamy says, his voice cracking again. 

“I know,” Raven whispers, leaning against his shoulder. It’s not a hug because that’s not what he needs. But it’s comfort. It’s a reminder that he’s not alone. It’s companionship. It’s friendship. It’s what they both need.

“Thank you,” Bellamy says sleepily. She’s pretty sure he’s going to fall asleep on the floor. She’s pretty sure she will too. “For everything you do.” 

* 

They’ve been back in space for six months when Raven overhears Echo one night. They’d all gone to bed long before and normally they’d all be sleeping. But Raven’s leg had been hurting and she’s hoping a lap around the ring will help stretch it out. Instead, she hears Echo and what she thinks is crying. 

Not long ago she would have kept walking and acted like she hadn’t heard. But Echo is her friend she wants to make sure she’s okay.

“Hey,” Raven whispers, tapping lightly against the door and pushing it open. “Are you okay?” 

Echo is leaning against the head of her bed, looking way more vulnerable than Raven has ever seen her. Her eyes are red and Raven thinks she’s probably been crying for a while.

“Hey,” Echo mumbles. She doesn’t look excited to see her, but she doesn’t send her away. So Raven steps inside and pulls the door shut behind her. 

“Are you okay?” She asks, dropping down onto the end of the bed, giving Echo space but allowing her to speak if she needs to.

“Just a nightmare,” Echo shrugs, pulling her blankets tighter around her shoulders. She knows that it had taken Echo the longest to feel safe in space. She was not only a grounder, who’d never consider space travel possible but an outsider, among a group who already knew each other well. Who were already friends. And while she may not yet have made amends with Bellamy, she’s found her place with the rest of them. Raven had thought the nightmares had stopped. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“It’s just about before,” Echo shakes her head. “About being left behind and being banished. It’s nothing we haven’t spoken about before.” There had been many nights where Echo and Raven had hidden themselves away, sometimes with Emori or Harper and just spoken. About their time before they knew each other. About the times where all the knew was war and pain. About what it did to them. About who they became.

“I thought they’d stopped?” Raven asks.

“I thought yours stopped?” Echo retaliates and Raven ducks her head because nothing slips past the woman who was once an Azgeda spy.  

“I guess it’ll just take time,” Raven says. “Want me to stay for a bit?” 

“Why are you even up?”

“My leg was hurting,” Raven admits. “I can go?” 

“Stay,” Echo says softly. “Is your leg okay?” 

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Raven grins, even though it’s dark and Echo can’t see her. 

They don’t go back to sleep, too caught up in the conversations they’re having. Echo tells her about a time before, when she didn’t have anyone. Raven tells her a similar, yet completely different story. They’ve heard it before, spoken to each other so many times, but the company is comfortable and they’re always learning something new to learn about each other. She’s not the cold-blooded warrior that Raven thought. She’s one of her best friends. 

*

“I’ll do dishes tonight,” Raven decides, standing up and collecting the bowls and cups from her friends.

“I’ll dry,” Emori volunteers, collecting hers and Murphy’s bowl and following Raven into the kitchen. Or rather, the room they keep the bowls and cups and have a station set up for doing dishes. 

They could still hear the others arguing as they stepped out of the main area as Raven dropped the bowls into the makeshift sink. It was mostly good-natured, though Murphy and Monty were getting very defensive. They’d watched a movie earlier that day, something they had found on the old hard drives and now they were fighting over which fictional superhero would win in a fight. 

Which is why Raven had chosen to do the dishes. She knows Thor would win. She doesn’t need to prove her point. 

Emori and Raven talk about the movie for a moment and Raven smirks when Emori agrees with her and then Emori asks about another spacewalk and then they’re planning the next day. Emori had been eager to learn from the moment they had arrived in space and while she had initially been apprehensive of Raven, she had never passed up an opportunity to space walk. Which had been fortunate, because the others were all too nervous when they’d first arrived and Raven had needed eyes on the outside.

“Hey,” Raven says suddenly, looking down and Emori’s hands, both of them exposed. “When did you take the wrap off?” 

“Oh. I just didn’t wear it tonight,” Emori says, looking down at her hands. She’d stopped wearing the wrap around Raven when they were just spending time together, but she’d always put it back on when they were with the rest of the group. “Do you think the others minded?” 

“No, no they definitely didn’t mind,” Raven grins, proud of her Emori’s bravery. She knows there has been years of ingrained prejudice telling her she has to hide it. But no one cares. Even Echo has let go of those beliefs. 

“I’ve never really been comfortable enough around anyone, except you and John I guess,” she admits. 

“You don’t have to wear it around anyone up here,” Raven promises, reaching over and squeezing both her hands. 

“Gross, your hands are wet,” Emori laughs, pulling away. Her smile softens for a moment. “I’ve never had anyone like I do now. You’re all the first friends I’ve had.” 

“Me too,” Raven admits. Because now that she’s thought about it, she knows that she’s not alone. She doesn’t just have friends. “We have a family.”

She's not alone. These six people in space with her are her family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are the light in my life. 
> 
> Unedited. Is anyone surprised?
> 
> I feel terrible because I wrote Raven experiencing so much guilt and taking on so much responsibility throughout this? It was just supposed to be soft spacekru moments. Oops.


	7. To the miracle of the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 100 Ladies Appreciation Week - Day 1 
> 
> Favourite dead character - Luna Kom Floukru + making it to space with spacekru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of this fic, Luna fled the second conclave as well. She didn't kill Roan.

That Luna can hardly remember the events that led to her ending up in the rocket Raven had built. She’d barely escaped the conclave, she knows Octavia claims victory. She hopes she does good in the bunker. She heard Raven was alive and that her friends were going back for her. She saw the Azgeda spy follow, so she’d followed her. She watched them agree to take her in and she kept following.

She went inside once they got to the lab, the irradiated air outside finally catching up on her. She remembers making eye contact with Raven and then passing out.

She’d woken up, strapped into the rocket with no idea how she’d gotten there. She can feel the panic evident on her face because they’re _moving._ They’re going up. And they’re going faster than should be possible. And she has clothes on she doesn’t recognise and something on her head and over her face.

Her hands fly to her neck, trying to pry the helmet off.

“Stop,” Raven calls. “Calm down. You want to survive, this is how we do it.”

Raven’s words are abrash, but soothing. She trusts her. Trusts that she wouldn’t stand up for her, only to let her die later. Trusts that she cares about her. Trusts that she’s a friend. So she takes a breath and looks around.

Nothing makes sense. The world outside is dark and nothing is familiar. She doesn’t understand what Raven’s doing or why her body feels like she’s going to float away. She wonders if it’s a side effect of radiation sickness. She almost wishes she could pass out again.

And then she realises there are only eight of them. Clarke is missing.

“Where’s Clarke?” She asks, trying to glance behind her, wondering if there is something she missed.

No one says anything and the look on all of their faces is enough. She’s not with them. She’s _gone._ Luna hopes the bone marrow they had taken from her is enough to save her. But then remembers how sick _she_ is, the rawness of her throat, the burns on her skin, the pain in her lungs. And that she was exposed before _Praimfaya_ hit.

“The ring is dark,” Monty says, looking at Raven with concern.

“She didn’t get it done,” Murphy mutters and it takes Luna a moment to realise that Clarke had stayed behind to do something that would keep them alive. That she had sacrificed herself for them.

“She will,” Bellamy says, probably trying for confidence but not quite getting it. “Ready for a spacewalk, Raven?”

“You know I am. But if Clarke doesn’t get the power on,” Raven says and Bellamy gives her a look that Luna doesn’t understand. “Suiting up.”

She watches with a mixture of fascination and pure terror as Raven unclips her seatbelt and literally floats above them. She flips in the air and Bellamy lowers her through a latch and into open space. Luna wants to grab her and pull her back, because how is she going to navigate out there? Luna barely feels like she’s in control of her body and she’s strapped down.

“Come on, Clarke,” Bellamy mutters under his breath. They’re watching Raven through the tiny window, but nothing is happening. And then she turns back to them and shakes her head. The look of sadness and fear on Bellamy’s face is enough to tell her they’re not going to last much longer.

“Fifteen per cent,” Murphy says, looking down at timer on his wrist. “That’s ten minutes of air left.”

“Seventeen per cent,” Emori sighs, looking at her own. Luna looks down at her own timer and feels her stomach drop. Sixteen per cent. She thought she’d feel at peace, knowing death was coming. But she doesn’t. This isn’t how she wants to die.

“That’s good,” Murphy almost smirks. “At least I don’t have to watch you die.”

“I left her behind,” Bellamy says and Luna’s heart breaks with his words. She hasn’t known him long, barely knows him at all. But he’s always been a beacon of hope. Seeing him lose all hope is hard. “I left her behind and we all die anyway.”

They’re all silent for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts. Trying to make peace with the fact they only have ten minutes left. She thinks about everyone that she’s lost. Hopes she might see them again. 

“Bellamy,” Monty calls, disrupting them all from their thoughts. “Look.”

The lights are on. The Ring is bright. Whatever Clarke had to do, was done. Raven is able to open the door and get the rocket in the hanger. And then it’s a race against their oxygen tanks to get the O2 scrubbers going.

Raven’s runs out first and Emori tugs off her mask to share. Bellamy, Monty, Harper and Echo disappear down the hall and Luna drops down beside Murphy and Emori, taking off her own helmet. She’s going to share too. Raven is not going to die.

Murphy tugs his off as well and holds it out for Emori. They pass the three masks around until Raven tries to take a breath and shakes her head. There are only two left for the four of them. Probably not even a minute of air left. She takes a deep breath and hands the mask to Murphy, but he pushes it towards Emori instead. She’s already light-headed, but she doesn’t reach for the mask when Raven holds it out to her.

She thinks Emori is trying to say something to Murphy but there isn’t enough air. They’re completely out. She falls against Raven, gasping for air. Her lungs aching. Her head heavy. Her last thought before she passes out for the second time in as many hours is hope that they get the air working soon...

She wakes up to Murphy and Emori dragging her over Raven, towards the vents in the wall. The vents that are blowing out the beautiful oxygen that she gasps down. They’re alive. Raven did it. They got to space.

*

The first week or so is a flurry of activity that Luna doesn’t know how to be a part of. She’s never had any experience with the tech they’re using. She doesn’t know what they consider useful, so she can’t help collect anything. She doesn’t know how to start the algae farm or get running water. She doesn’t understand so much of what Raven is saying. She doesn’t know how to help.

So she finds herself exploring The Ring. The others don’t bother her and it keeps her out of the way. She knows they’re not ignoring her on purpose. There is just too much to do that she can’t help with. And at least this way she learns her way around.

She lets herself into one of the rooms she knows they don’t use, only to find it already occupied. Echo is sitting in the corner, knees drawn to her chest, with a look in her eyes that Luna recognises. A look that Luna once had on her own face. A look from a time before she knew Adria and Derick. From before _Floukru_. From a time of novitiate training. A time where she had to fight her own brother in the conclave. Where she was matched against her best friend. From a more recent time where she had given up. A time from barely a week ago.

So instead of backing away and acting like hadn’t seen, Luna steps forward and asks, “are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Echo says, the emotions on her face disappearing. Her steel gaze returning. She’s not surprised, nor offended. She and Echo don’t know each other and just days ago, her king had wanted to kill her. But they had been thrown into this, not together but as outsiders to a group.

“Are you?” Luna asks, pulling the door shut and dropping down beside her. “Because I’m not.”

Echo looks at her and Luna can’t tell if she’s willing to accept the company or if she’s going to kick her out. She decides to not be offended either way.

“You got me,” Echo’s laugh is watery. “I’m not either.”

“It’s hard,” Luna says quietly. “I don’t understand anything up here. I don’t _know_ anyone. I don’t know what I’m doing or why I’m here. I know how you feel.”

“At least they wanted you here,” Echo whispers. “I’m nothing to anyone. I’m banished. I’m only here because I saved their lives.”

“It doesn’t matter what happened before,” Luna says firmly. “What matters is what happens now. You have a chance to start over.”

“You don’t know what I’ve done,” Echo says quietly, looking down at her feet. And while Luna might not know what Echo has done, she knows about the things she has done. Knows they weren’t good things. And she knows she found peace.

“I don’t know what you’ve done,” Luna agrees. “But if I can find peace, you can.”

“I’ve killed people.”

“So have I.”

“I was a spy.”

“I was a part of the final conclave,” Luna admits. Luna had fled halfway through the conclave. But she had been there. She’d seen the death, the pain, the war. She couldn’t do it again. And so she left.

“I guess,” Echo shrugs, half-heartedly.

“So you can find peace,” Luna tells her.

“How can you be so sure?” Echo asks, looking at Luna with the same sadness that Luna recognised when she found her. She’s let her walls down again.

“I know the darkness,” Luna tells her. “I’ve learnt how to see past it.”

“How?”

“When I first ran away, I met a woman who taught me a prayer,” Luna says slowly. She’s never told anyone this, but Echo needs it. “I was sceptical but every time I felt like the darkness was too much I would say it. I’d take deep breaths and just repeat it to myself. It’s grounding. Reminded me that I wasn't just the darkness I felt. I am something more.”

“What is it?” Echo asks apprehensively.

“ _Ai giv ai op, gon nemiyon, kom lanik-de,”_ Luna recites softly. “It helps.”

“I guess anything is worth a try,” Echo mumbles and Luna knows she doesn’t think it’ll work. But it’s not just the words that help. It’s remembering that they come from a place of kindness. From someone who cares. It’s remembering you’re not the only person who has ever suffered and there are people who understand who understand that pain.

“Just remember you’re not alone,” Luna says, leaning her head against Echo’s shoulder. It might be too much, but she’s exhausted and Echo doesn’t push her away. They’re in this together.

*

It’s nearly a month later when she walks past Echo’s room late at night. Everything has calmed down. Luna and Echo have both found a place where they can help and have begun integrating themselves into what Luna can already tell is a family.

She hears Echo whispering the words to herself and she smiles, glad that she was able to help her being to find peace.


	8. Ohana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladies Appreciation Week - Day 3  
> Favourite female friendships - spacekru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't talk to me about the title. It's 3:30am. I'm out of ideas.
> 
> Unedited. We die like men.

Echo is settling in for a night at home (her first one to just relax in weeks) when there is a pounding on her front door that makes her groan. It’s probably Raven wanting to go out or Murphy needing something or maybe her weird neighbour who actually asked to borrow a cup of sugar. 

What she doesn’t expect when she opens the front door is her three best friends, armed with pillows, overnight bags, bottles of alcohol and possibly Harper’s whole DVD collection, even though Echo has Netflix. 

“Emori broke up with Murphy,” Raven says, as an explanation, pushing past Echo and dropping her things on the kitchen counter. “So we’re having a sleepover.”

“Do you want me to kill him?” Echo asks, looking at Emori, trying to determine if she’s okay. She looks sad, but she also has that look of determination on her face that Echo has come to know so well. The one that says she’s going to be fine, because she wants to be fine.

“Your solution to everything can’t be murder,” Harper says, following Raven into the apartment and pulling more chocolate than should be possible out of her pillowcase. 

“It’s a good solution,” Echo shrugs, pushing the door closed and flicking the dead bolt when Emori steps inside. 

“Don’t murder him,” Emori says softly, dropping her things on the floor and hoisting herself onto the counter.

“Are you okay?” Echo asks. “What’s the plan?”

Emori shrugs, but Raven answers. “We’re going to watch movies and eat chocolate and do face masks and maybe tequila shots and then we’re all sleeping in your bed. Like teenagers.” 

“As much as I like the sound of most of that, why does it have to be my bed?”

“It’s the biggest,” Harper grins, opening a block of chocolate and handing a row to Emori. She snaps a piece off herself and holds it up as if she were toasting and says, “to healing!” 

Though she had been looking forward to a quiet night on her own, Echo is happy that her friends are in her apartment. It has been weeks since they had anytime as a group.  Even though she doesn’t want Emori to be hurting, it’s nice that they’re spending time together.

And it doesn’t take long for Emor to smile. They sneak onto the rooftop that she’s not sure if she’s allowed access to and watch the sunset. She laughs at something in the show they’re watching or to reach over and wipe the clay from their masks off her hands and onto Raven’s pyjama pants. insists that they get only cheese pizza because she’s the one who’s sad and hits Echo with a pillow when she suggests half and half.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Harper asks. It’s after midnight and they’re still on the couch, sprawled over each other, trash talking the movie that Echo had chosen. (It’s not that bad, her friends are just the  _ worst _ ). 

“There isn’t much to say that you guys don’t already know,” she sighs, throwing her head back so it’s in Echo’s lap. She gently pulls a few strands of hair from her bandana and begins to twist in tiny braids. She knows it helps calm her down. “He was pushing me away.” 

“Did something happen though?” Raven presses. Emori had been telling them that her relationship with Murphy wasn’t what it had been at the start for  _ weeks _ . She’d told them that when she tried to speak with him about it, he became defensive and dismissive. That she knows he’s going through something and that she just wants to be there to help him. But he won’t let her in. He’s built his walls too high. 

“Nothing new,” Emori sighs. “I just couldn’t handle it anymore. I told him I was helping with the fundraiser for you work, Rae and he told me that I might as well cancel the whole weekend because I’d spend it with you. And then I said we could spend Sunday together, I just have to bring around that book I borrowed from you, Echo and he stormed off.”

“Oh my god, Emori,” Echo says shocked that her book was the cause of the fight that potentially broke them up.

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have even asked for your help,” Raven says, clapping a hand over her mouth. 

“Don’t be stupid,” Emori tells them. “It’s not your fault that he can’t stand me having friendships and spending time with people who aren’t him.”

“Do you want me to kill him?” Echo asks again, just to get that little smile out of her.

“No,” she shakes her head, leaning across the couch to shove Echo. “I just wish I knew what was going through his head. It’s not like him. And I didn’t want to do it. I love him. But I need to put myself first.”

“You do,” Harper agrees. “Self-care is exactly what you’ve just done and then letting your friends throw you the world's most cliched sleepover.” 

“He’ll come around,” Raven adds. “We know he cares about you. He’s going to realise what he’s lost and he’ll come around.”

“He has a lot to prove to me if he wants me back,” Emori mutters.

“And we’ll support you, no matter what,” Echo tells her, tying off the end of the braid. 

“What you I do without you guys?”

“Something terrible,” Echo teases. 

The movie only lasts for another ten minutes and then they end up piling into Echo’s bed in a cocoon of everyone’s pillows and blankets. 

“Thank you,” Emori whispers, as Echo leans across Raven tp switch off the light. “I don’t know what I would have done without you guys.”

“You’re welcome,” Harper says, this time reaching across Echo to squeeze Emori’s arm. 

*

She wakes up the next morning with a sore neck and back from sleeping strange, but to the smell of fresh coffee and pancakes. And while she wanted to spend the evening prior catching up on some reading, she’s glad she took the time to spend time with her friends. Her family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this feels like it ended suddenly it's because it did. Again. It's 3:30am. 
> 
> I’m sorry, Murphy. You didn’t deserve this!

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr is here!](raven-reyes-of-sunshine.tumblr.com)


End file.
